


Interruption

by minerva__mcgee



Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Minnie can't get one goddamn day, Not a single fucking one, Not with the Marauders around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee
Summary: Of all the god-forsaken days.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart
Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022
Kudos: 26





	Interruption

Minerva was trying not to scream in anger as she walked toward the hospital wing. Of course those boys would try and do something stupid today. Of course that they would get hurt doing it - and of course she’d have to be the one to fix it. Why she thought that she could have a quiet night with her fiance was beyond her.

She swung open the door to the wing to see the four boys and Poppy Pomfrey standing, waiting for her.

“Whoa, Minnie!” shouted James Potter. “Were you on a date?”

Her face reddened even more. It was true, she was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes well, and her hair was down instead of in a sharp bun, and she had on decent shoes that were a silver color. 

“Potter, would you like to explain to me why you have antlers?” she said, yanking the oddly-placed hat off of his head. “And why Black has a tail?”

“We were being stupid,” said Remus Lupin. “And we were practicing human transfiguration, you know, like you had taught us in class - “

“I specifically told you not to practice on actual humans unless there was someone there to supervise!” she spat in anger. 

“Yes, Minnie, but that’s boring,” said Sirius Black.

She became even more enraged - so much so that she just sputtered incoherent words at the four boys, who all looked ashamed. 

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for Potter and Black, and twenty-five from Lupin and Pettigrew, who should’ve stopped your imbecile friends from doing this!” 

“That’s fair,” said Lupin and Pettigrew at the same time.

“So, Professor,” Lupin continued on his own. “Who’s the lucky man?”

“I’ve gotta say, that look suits you better than your normal death robes,” said Potter with a smile. “Whoever the man is must be incredibly happy.”

She did not say anything, but rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. “Minerva, are you engaged?” said Poppy, spotting the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. “Did Phin propose?”

The cheerfulness in her voice was evident. 

“Oh, who’s this ‘Phin’ character, Minnie?” said Black with a smile. “Why’s he trying to steal my woman? I’ll have to duel him!” 

“Why do I still work here?” said Minerva loudly.

“I’ll be your second, Sirius,” said James confidently. “Show us to this ‘Phin’! We can’t let him marry our favourite Professor without proving himself to us! We need to defend your honor!” 

“I think I’ll leave you with that tail and those antlers for a few more hours,” she said, looking Potter in the eyes. 

“C’mon, Minnie, don’t be like that. We just need to make sure that you’re not marrying someone who will treat you the wrong way!” declared Remus. 

“Yeah, if he can take all of us in a duel, then he can marry you,” Peter spoke up.

“Oh, and if he ever, ever hurts you - “ Sirius started, to be finished by James. “He’ll have to answer to us!”

Poppy was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably, and Minerva put her hand back on her forehead in exasperation. “You four are undoubtedly the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Oh, shush,” said James. “You know you love us.”

She made an exasperated noise, mumbled something that resembled ‘Whatever!’ and stormed out of the wing. There was the smallest twinge of a smile on her face.


End file.
